


En Pointe

by takemetofantasyland



Series: En Pointe [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: A girl never forgets the day she receives her first pair of slippers. Anna Arendelle certainly won't forget the day she got hers. She and her older sister are living the legacy of the Arendelle family, maintaining and running Arendelle Ballet Company. It's far from a young girl's dream come true. Elsa works day and night to ensure their company remains the most renowned company in Paris. Anna, now old enough to finish her training in the academy, has high hopes of coming to her sister's aid. It would be easy if they were the only company in the city, but a rival principle has his eye on the prize of being the prime company in Paris.





	1. Prologue: Ballet Slippers

_“There are moments which mark your life. Moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same, and time is divided into two parts – before this, and after this”_

[Paris, France- 13 years earlier]

Excitement rolled and dropped in her stomach, making it nearly impossible to fall asleep. If she fell asleep, the time would pass quickly, but she couldn’t get her mind to rest.

She stared blankly at the ceiling of the bedroom, then turned over and stared at the wall. She counted to ten. She held her breath. She squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn’t sure any of that would help her fall asleep, but it certainly did pass the time. 

How could she sleep when tomorrow was going to be one of the most important days of her life? It was a day she had dreamed about for a very long time, nearly as long as she could remember.

She cracked an eye open to see the sun beginning to peek between the curtains. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, barely remembering drifting to sleep the night before. Anna pushed her covers back and sat up in her bed. She looked across the room; her sister was still fast asleep.

“Elsa!” she called.

Her sister remained still, not ready for the day just yet. Anna slid down from her bed and took a running start. “Elsa!” She called again. “Wake up! Wake up!”

“Anna go back to sleep.” Elsa mumbled as she rolled over and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Anna took a final leap and landed on top of her sister’s bed, startling Elsa awake. 

“Anna!” Elsa cried as she rolled over to find herself nose to nose with Anna.

“Come on Elsa, don’t you know what day it is?” Anna grinned as she pulled the blankets off her sister.

Elsa groggily reached a hand out to push her younger sister off her. Anna tumbled over, and grabbed the blanket as she slipped off the side of her sister’s bed. She scrambled back onto the bed and grabbed her sister’s arm and pulled.

“Alright, alright, I’m up!” Elsa mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Anna pulled Elsa out of bed and across their bedroom. “Come on!” she cried excitedly.

She led Elsa down the hall to the kitchen, running and giggling with excitement. Their mother and father were already busy in the kitchen, getting ready for a busy day.

“There she is!” their father smiled as he turned and kneeled down.

“Papa!” Anna cried as she ran into her father’s arms.

He pulled her into his chest, and gently held her waist as he picked her up and spun her around. Anna giggled in his arms. He gently set her back on the floor. Anna giggled with delight as Elsa ran to give her father a hug.

“Adgar, don’t forget, we need to get down to the studio! We’re sitting in with Gerda at the Academy today!” Their mother called, sliding a plate filled with bread and jam to each girl.

Their mother was already dressed for work, and her dark hair pulled perfectly into a bun.

“Of course, dear, how could I forget? The Academy we’ll see Elsa and Anna at in just a few short years. I just want Anna to feel special on her extra special day!” Adgar smiled down at Anna.

“Papa! Will Anna get to open her present before you go to work? Or will she wait until you come home?” Elsa asked shyly as she clasped her hands together.

“Right! Her very special gift!” Adgar spun around and looked at his wife.

“Right!” Idunna gasped and set the coffee pot down on the counter and hurried down the hall.

Her mother returned with a long, thin, rectangular box. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a soft pink ribbon.

Anna knew what it was before her fingers even had a chance to open the wrapping. A gold seal on the brown wrapping embossed with _Capezio_ told her everything she needed to know.

She pulled the bow off and carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal a shoebox. Anna grinned as she looked at her sister, and then up at her mother and father. She carefully pulled the lid off to reveal a small pair of leather shoes.

“Mama! Papa!” Anna squealed with delight.

“Of course, you know that each Arendelle receives her first pair of ballet slippers on her fifth birthday.” Her father smiled.

Anna pulled the shoes out of the box to examine them more carefully. Her small fingers gently running over the hand crafted shoes.

They were a soft pink leather and Anna’s fingers moved carefully over the hand stitching where the leather of the slipper met the sole. A single elastic band across the top ensured the shoe would fit snuggly on her small feet.

“And of course to go with your very first pair of shoes, you’ll be starting your lessons next week. I’ve already spoken with Ms. Gerda.” Her mother smiled.

“I can’t wait!” Anna smiled, holding her brand new slippers to her chest.

“I’ll teach her everything she needs to know!” Elsa giggled proudly.

Elsa was a third year student, beginning her very own lessons after her fifth birthday. She excelled with grace, Arendelle blood carrying her far in the class. Adgar and Idunna could only hope the same would carry through for their younger daughter.

Adgar smiled proudly as he watched Elsa excitedly took Anna’s hands and dragged her into the living room to show her how to hold her body. Idunna placed her hands on her hips. She knew her husband held faith in their daughters to continue their legacy.

Elsa smiled as she showed Anna how to place her feet.

“Elsa, Anna, go get dressed for school! Papa and I have to be at the studio in an hour!” Idunna called, crossing her arms.

Elsa and Anna excitedly rushed down the hall to get dressed. Adgar pulled his wife closer to him, feeling tension in her body. He kissed her temple, “Relax, Love.” He whispered softly. 

Idunna let out a sigh, releasing the tension in her body.

Elsa came rushing down the hall first, her school bag and her dance bag neatly packed and strapped over her shoulder. Her uniform was smooth, and her hair neatly braided.

“Anna!” Idunna called.

“Coming!” Anna cried. She ran down the hall, her skirt off center, hair barely brushed and her bag unzipped.

Idunna bit her lip to hold her tongue. “Anna, come here.” She said softly.

Anna ran to her mother, and she carefully pulled out the messy ties in Anna’s hair. Idunna brushed through Anna’s hair with expert fingers and tied two pigtails. Anna smiled up at her mother and Idunna let a soft smile slip. She couldn’t stay upset with Anna on her birthday. Idunna kissed her forehead and sent Anna off to school with Elsa.

Idunna watched their girls out the window as Elsa took Anna’s hand and held it as they walked together. She worried, but she knew Elsa looked after Anna.

“What’s troubling you, my dear?” Adgar asked as he padded softly into the room.

“I’m worried about Anna.” Idunna said softly, “She’s not exactly… the picture of sophisticated grace.” Idunna nervously bit her nail.

“I think she’ll make a very fine dancer.” Adgar smiled as he came from behind Idunna. 

She gave her husband a weak smile.

“She’s got Arendelle blood in her. She’ll be nothing but the finest.” He smiled as their daughters disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 1- Audition Day

_“_ _Maybe life isn't about avoiding the bruises. Maybe it's about collecting the scars to prove we showed up for it.”_

* * *

 

The player clicked as the track came to a stop. Her eyes snapped open and her chest was heaving, trying to catch her breath.

His grip released her thigh, and she instinctively wiped the sweat from her brow. She closed her eyes to keep the room from spinning.

“You alright?” The rich undertones of his voice pierced her focus.

“I just need some water.” She replied.

She walked across the floor to where her bag rested gently against the wall. As she rummaged around for her water bottle, she noticed he did the same.

She stared at the wall as she swallowed.

“Focus, focus.” His voice was soft and smooth. “I couldn’t feel your movements today.”

“Your fingers were a bit too friendly. I don’t think Gerda will like it.” She smiled as she turned to him.

“They love what’s real.” He grinned as he spun around to look at her, “That’s real, Elsa." 

“No, they just love a good show.” Elsa shook her head.

“Well then we can agree to disagree. You’ve had this, what’s wrong?”

Elsa felt her throat start to close as his words closed in on her. “Sorry, I just have a bit on my mind.” She shook her head.

“Is it business? Kai will take care of it.” His eyes fixed on her, reading her.

“No, it’s my sister, she’s auditioning for the company apprenticeship today.” Elsa replied as she set her water to the side, “Did you forget, Isaac?”

“No.” He grinned sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Remember? I told you Gerda wanted us to be there for the final stage of the auditions.” Elsa smiled.

“Of course I did, I just felt we had a good rhythm going today.” Isaac smiled.

“Gerda said probably after we break for lunch she’ll need us.” Elsa smiled.

“Then shall we try again?” Isaac asked.

“We’re supposed to be rehearsing this season’s choreography!” Elsa giggled.

“You’re right, but this is more fun. Ease up, Elsa, It’s alright.” Isaac smiled. 

Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes as she pressed play on the player, and set herself opposite to Isaac.

 

* * *

 

 

A buzzing woke her from a deep slumber. She rolled over and groggily felt the nightstand for her alarm and nestled her head back into the mess of sheets and blankets she called a bed. She’d catch the snooze when it came around. 

Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. Today was Audition Day.

The day Arendelle Ballet Company had company auditions for apprenticeships. She turned and looked at the clock, she was already running 45 minutes behind her usual schedule.

After a quick shower and dressing for her audition, Anna dressed in her street clothes to keep warm until she got to the studio. A box on the floor caught her attention: her new pointe shoes.

_Her new pointe shoes_. The ones she had yet to sew the ribbons on. She groaned, why didn’t she do these things the night before? 

Her copper hair dried in waves as she sat on the floor of her bedroom, carefully sewing elastic and ribbon on her new shoes, and breaking them in.

Anna quickly packet her bag and looked in the mirror. She grabbed her brush and quickly combed her hair up into a bun. She could just see Gerda scolding her now.

She hurried out the door and down the street to catch the metro to the studio. Her phone buzzed in her bag and she squeezed her eyes shut. She just knew it was someone scolding her.

As she rummaged around in her bag for her metro pass, she pulled out her phone. 

Elsa: Good Morning Sister! Good luck on your big day! I’m crossing my fingers for you!

Any other sister would have found it endearing that her big sister sent her best wishes on such a big day. Anna knew this was Elsa’s code for that she was trying to keep her cool, but she was worried Anna wasn’t at the studio yet. 

Anna rode the metro three stops into the heart of the city. She hurried past the theater she hoped to one day dance for audiences from all over the world. Rounding the corner, she quickly approached the studio. She pulled the door open, and came nearly face to face with Gerda.

“Good morning, Anna.” She smiled.

“Morning, I have to go, um-“ Anna felt her cheeks burning red.

“Yes, of course, as you must. I will see you in studio 1 in twenty minutes, please don’t be late.” Gerda pleaded. 

Anna nodded and hurried into the dressing room to dress down to her leotard and skirt.

A young woman Anna had never seen before was fixing her bun in the mirror at one of the sinks. Her ebony eyes caught Anna’s in the mirror as she stared. 

“Sorry.” Anna muttered. She looked around for a place she could quietly get herself ready for the group stretch.

“Psst.”

Anna turned around and to look behind her, wondering where the whisper had come from.

“Psst! Hey! Oy! Good lord, Anna!” she heard and spun around.

A young woman her age was standing behind her and she started. 

“Didn’t mean to frighten you.” She smiled, her dark, wild waves falling around her shoulders.

“Oh, Lisette.” Anna sighed as she clutched her hand to her chest, “What are you doing here?” 

“Just getting ready for rehearsal. Hey! I ran into your sister this morning—god that woman must be always be up at the crack of dawn she’s here so early—she told me you’re auditioning for an apprenticeship today.” Lisette grinned. 

“Oh, yeah” Anna smiled sheepishly, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

“Hey, you’re going to be fine.” Lisette smiled as she scooped her unruly curls into a ponytail.

“I hope.” Anna shook her head as she took Lisette’s hairspray and sprayed her hair to catch flyaways.

“Hey.” Lisette whispered.

Lisette stopped working her curls into a bun. Her unruly ponytail bounced as she placed her hands on Anna’s shoulders, “We’re all rooting for you. Me, your sister, Isaac, everyone. You’re blood. You’re part of this family. You’re an Arendelle for God’s sake Anna! You are going to blow them away.” 

“Thanks.” Anna blushed as she took Lisette’s comb to fix an untamable curl in the front of her hairline.

Lisette nodded, her mouth holding hairpins as she twisted her hair into a bun. “Believe me. Everyone is behind you. Your sister wants you to be a part of this family more than anything. Isaac wants you. I want you.” 

“Well if she does, she certainly doesn’t act like it.” Anna shook her head. 

“Hey, don’t say that. Elsa truly wants you to be here. I know things are… patchy…. Between you two, but she wants you to dance in this company more than anything. Now, you have your number, right?” Lisette replied.

“Mhm.” Anna nodded and took safety pins and pinned the large number 213 to her leotard.

“Go out there and make your mother and father proud.” Lisette grinned.

“Thank you.” Anna smiled and gave Lisette a quick hug before locking her belongings in her cabinet. 

When Anna stepped into the warm up, dancers filled the room, stretching, and prepping in ways she had never seen before. She took a deep breath and pretended they were just other members of her training classes. She bit her lip as she stretched: arm across, arm over, switch, arm across, arm over. It was a routine so familiar it almost felt like a ritual.

As she allowed herself to bend and stretch, her muscles ached as though she hadn’t stretched in weeks.

_Make your mother and father proud._

Lisette’s words suck and tossed and rattled in her head. There was so much weight on this audition. This wasn’t a girl who loved to dance taking on her big dream of being a big city dancer. This was a girl who no matter what she did, was never enough. She had a legacy of the two best principle dancers in Paris riding on her shoulders.

Adgar and Idunna. Adgar Arendelle and Idunna Sterk. Paris’ favorite pair of principle dancers. Quite possibly the best dancers Paris had ever seen. And now the weight of their legacy rested on her shoulders. The two were beloved, fans coming to see the company just to see Adgar and Idunna dance together live. Elsa had already proven she could carry her weight, as the current female principle of Arendelle Ballet Company. Anna was in her final year at the academy and would begin to seek apprenticeship from companies.

She glanced over at a dancer with beautiful honey blonde hair wrapped carefully in a bun. Her motions were long and elegant. Anna knew she couldn’t be that graceful on the floor, especially knowing their talent was being evaluated.

She supposed she could always learn business from Kai.

“Good morning!” Gerda’s voice pierced her inner thoughts.

“Good morning, Madam.” Voices of dozens of dancers echoed back. 

Gerda quickly explained the process of the auditions, assuring the dancers the process would move efficiently, and if they decided they didn’t want certain dancers, they would try to make decisions on the spot as not to waste time. 

After a quick group warm up and stretch, Gerda arranged the room to begin the process of auditions. Several dancers Anna recognized from the core sat in with Gerda making notes on clipboards, and walking the perimeter of the room. 

Anna held her breath. She knew she shouldn’t, and it was giving her bad form. As she stared at herself in the mirror, and knew there were probably 50 things she needed to fix in that very moment.

After completing basics, Gerda gathered each hopeful dancer and announced the numbers of the dancers they were still interested in.

Anna held her breath, hoping and praying she had done enough. 

When Gerda read her number, she exhaled and pushed her stray hairs behind her ear.

The next round, Gerda wanted to see how well each dancer did paired with a core member of the company. She brought in core dancers and paired each dancer auditioning with a core member. 

“Uh, hi Friedrich.” Anna smiled.

“Bonjour, Anna.” His lips pulled into a small smile.

Friedrich was a good friend of Elsa’s and had gotten to know Anna as she worked her way up the academy. He was a tall, broad dancer of German decent, and was quiet in nature. Anna had watched him dance during the core rehearsals, and knew he was excellent at his choreography. 

“Follow along with me.” He whispered as he pretended to lean close to her ear. 

Anna nodded, and listened for Gerda’s instruction. She called out to core dancers to teach their pair the choreography written for the audition.

“Okay, Anna. Watch me very closely.” Friedrich said softly.

“Sorry, um, are you moving your arm in a fixed movement or is it flowing with the movement.” Anna asked. 

“Follow, flow with the body.” Friedrich smiled.

Anna followed along, overall feeling overwhelmed. She did her best to follow along.

Gerda asked to see the group complete the choreography together. Anna tried her best to keep up but could feel herself slipping behind and Friedrich trying to make up for her.

“Focus.” He whispered as he spun her in a pirouette.

Anna nodded and she kicked a leg back and he pulled it up.

“That’ll be all. I will let you know in the next fifteen minutes. Following that we’ll break for lunch.” Gerda called.

Anna rubbed her temples, she knew she had done awful, and she knew Gerda knew it.

“Hey, look at me.” Friedrich said softly, tilting her chin.

Anna looked up at him, trying to hold her tears back. 

“You’re an Arendelle. It’s in your blood.” He smiled, “Keep your chin up, I know you can do it. Just imagine Isaac in his underpants when you see him evaluating. Don’t take him too seriously.” 

Anna giggled and wiped a tear from her eye. To her own shock, Gerda called her number to proceed. 

 

* * *

 

“I just feel I have this chance to prove I can do what everyone says I can, but then what if I can’t? What if I’ll never be as good as Elsa?” Anna stared off, her lunch sitting in her lap.

Lisette finished chewing and swallowed, “Don’t worry to much about them comparing you to Elsa. Gerda knows how you are in class.”

“Which is a curse.” Anna sighed, picking at her salad.

“Look Anna, I know how bad you want this, and I know how much is riding on this, but you’re stronger than you think you are. They’ll see.” Lisette replied between bites. 

“I hope.” Anna sighed, she wasn’t as hungry as she thought she would have been.

* * *

 

In the final round of the audition, Anna struggled to keep her place. All she could do was pray they saw potential in her. She watched Isaac’s confused expression when she fell eight counts behind. She watched Gerda’s expression as she gave her leg too much of an attitude when it should have been straight.

Gerda thanked all the dancers for coming out and that the company would be making offers shortly.

 Dancers began to buzz as they filed out of the studio. Isaac whispered to Elsa and she looked at Anna before hurrying out of the room behind him. 

“Anna.” 

“Yes, Gerda?” Anna spun around.

“Can we talk in my office?”

 “Yes, of course.” Anna felt her heart pound in her chest.

 She followed Gerda down the hall to her office and shut the door.

 “Anna,” Gerda began.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better, I promise.” Anna pleaded.

 “There’s no need to apologize. I just think an extra couple months in the academy might do you some good.” Gerda replied.

 “So you’re saying I’m not getting the apprenticeship.” Anna replied, her voice cracked.

 “Anna, darling, you have a lot of potential, but you’ve always lacked a certain grace. I want you in the company more than any other dancer, but I don’t think you’re ready for it.” Gerda pursed her lips.

“But what about Elsa, I’m sure she wasn’t principle material when she auditioned!” Anna retorted.

“Elsa agrees with me. And besides, we’re not discussing your sister’s skill.” Gerda shook her head, “Are we clear? A couple months in the academy and we’ll take it from there.” 

“Gerda, I’ve been working so hard! Please!” Anna begged.

“Anna, I’m finished. My mind has been made up. Now, I have stage arrangements for this season’s show, can you take them down to the theater for me? Give them to the head of production.” Gerda handed Anna a package of paper.

“Fine.” Anna snatched the papers from her hand and stormed out of Gerda’s office.

She felt her blood boil with every step she took to the theater. It was only a few blocks away from the studio, but by the time she got there she was seeing red. She was fighting tears, what a way to rub it in her face by having her deliver stage instructions for the show she wouldn’t even be an understudy for. 

Anna found the stage door open and walked in. She just wanted to be on that stage. As she took a few steps in, she set the packet down and dug through her bag. No one was around, what would it hurt to try the stage out.

She slipped her pointe shoes on and gave herself a short warm up and then began practicing the choreography from class on the stage. She closed her eyes, feeling the movement and how her body moved cohesively. She finished, landed back on her heels, and opened her eyes.

“That was lovely.” A man’s voice came from the stage wing.

He stepped onto the stage, his presence strong. Anna felt her cheeks turn red, she had no idea how long he had been watching. “I’m sorry I was just… leaving.” She stammered. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, I just got a few blocks down when I realized I left my jacket here. You have quite a gift, are you dancing with any company?” He asked. 

“Well, not technically.” Anna shrugged.

The man smiled and dug into his coat pocket. “I’d like to see you again sometime. I could help you with some technique if you’d like. Any company would be lucky to have you.” He smiled as he handed Anna a business card, “Give me a call if you want to take that talent to the stage.” 

Anna nodded and wished him a good night as he headed out of the theater. She stood alone on the stage. Before tossing the card in her bag, she turned it over to look at it:

_Hans A. Westergaard_ _  
_ _Îles_ _de Sud Ballet Company_

_13 Rue Rougemont, Paris_

_01 23 34 45 67_

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: There's Something About Her

Elsa paused for just a moment to catch her breath before running to her bag to tend to her phone, which had been going off all morning during rehearsal.

 “Sorry Isaac, just a moment.” Elsa breathed as she held a finger up.

She answered the call and Isaac watched as the blood ran from her cheeks. Elsa ran out of the room, and Isaac gave her a concerned look.

Elsa hurried down the stairs to the office and pushed Gerda’s office door open. “Gerda! Why is the stage manager calling me and asking me where the plans are for our show opening next month? He said he tried to call you and got no answer.” Elsa demanded.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to. I sent the plans with Anna last week.” Gerda shook her head.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples. She paced nervously in Gerda’s office bfore finally pushing the door open and hurrying down the hall.

* * *

 

Anna stared at the card she had slipped into her ballet bag after running into the man—she presumed this was Hans A. Westergard, the name on the card--since the night following the audition. Hans had told her to call him if she wanted to get into a company, and she so badly wanted to get into a company.

She flipped the card over and looked at the number. Anna pulled her phone out and dialed the number.

“Anna!” Elsa snapped as she bust into the dressing room.

Anna spun around and looked at her sister. “Can I help you?” She replied as she dropped the card in her bag.

Elsa sighed and tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes at her sister’s disdain. “So Gerda told me she gave you the stage plans for this season’s show.”

“Yeah, and?” Anna replied.

“Did you deliver them? Because the stage manager is calling me and asking me where the stage plans are.”

“Well I delivered them. I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Anna looked down at her phone.

“I’m good friends with our stage manager, I doubt he’d lie to me.” Elsa snapped.

“I don’t know. I went over there.” Anna replied.

“You went over there, but did you give them to him?”

“I don’t remember, it was like a week ago!” Anna cried.

“You better fix that attitude before you go to class.” Elsa snapped as she turned out of the room.

Anna groaned and kicked her feet up on the dressing room counter. She looked down at her phone, the number still dialed. 

She pressed call and waited for the dial tone. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited, afraid he wouldn’t answer.

“Hello?”

“Hi, uh- is this Hans?” Anna asked.

“This is he.”

“Hi, we met at the theater last week, you gave me your card.” Anna replied, afraid he wouldn’t remember. 

“Ah! Yes! The beautiful dancer. I believe I missed your name that night.”

“Anna, my name is Anna.” 

“Yes come down to the theater tonight around 9? I’ll just be finishing my rehearsal.” Hans replied.

“I’ll be there.” Anna replied.

“Great, I look forward to meeting you again.” Hans replied, and hung up.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know where the stage plans went, but I need to reprint them and sort this out.” Elsa paced around Gerda’s office, “Never have I been so embarrassed for my company!”

“Hey, take a breath. Everything is fine. Print the plans again and I’ll take them on my lunch break.” Isaac replied. 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll do it myself. I just can’t believe my sister-“ Elsa felt her temper rising.

“Cut her a break, alright. Maybe she just gave them to the wrong person.” Isaac suggested.

“She just is all over the place sometimes, and it’s not just in her day to day. Her dance work is sloppy. Papa would be so displeased.” Elsa shook her head.

“Look at it like this, your father would be proud she’s dancing. He wouldn’t scorn her for a failed audition.” Isaac replied.

Elsa sighed and took a deep breath. “You’re right.”

Isaac watched her as she released the tension in her shoulders. She pulled the stage plans from the printer and stapled them. “You want to come with me? We have class at 1.” Elsa asked. 

“Sure.” Isaac gave her a small smile.

Elsa led Isaac down the hall. As they passed one of the studios, where she noticed Anna sitting alone. “One moment, Isaac.” Elsa said softly. 

Elsa pushed the studio door open and quietly entered the room. “Hi.” 

Anna buried her face in her knees. Elsa sat beside her, “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was just upset.”

“You don’t even trust me to do a job right.” Anna mumbled through her knees.

Elsa wanted to touch her arm, but retracted her fingers, “Oh Anna, that’s not true.”

“You don’t even trust me to dance in this company.” Anna mumbled as she looked up at her sister. “What is it, Elsa? What are you so afraid of? Me taking your place in this company?” Anna cried.

Elsa gasped and glanced at Isaac, who was standing in the doorway.

“What?! No! I’m-I’m not worried about that.” Elsa shook her head. “I’m worried you won’t get where you want to be in this company.”

“Then maybe I’ll just take my talent elsewhere!” Anna snapped. 

“You take that back!” Elsa cried.

“Make me!” Anna muttered as she got up and stormed out of the studio.

Elsa sighed and Isaac pulled her away.

* * *

 

Anna pushed the theater door open. “Hello?”

She stepped into the theater and noticed dancers packing their bags. It was cold and unfamiliar to her. All the Arendelle dancers hung out and chatted and sometimes went out to eat after rehearsal.

“Excuse me? Where is Hans?” Anna stopped a dancer.

The dancer pointed to the stage. Hans was dancing with another dancer. “Alright? Feel better about that now? It looked much better this time.” He smiled as the dancer nodded and headed off stage. “Ah! Anna! Last time we departed so fast I didn’t catch your name!”

 “Hi.” Anna blushed.

Something about this was different. Seeing Hans in his dancewear under a stage light hit her differently than seeing him in casual wear.

“I- uh- I didn’t know you were-“ Anna stammered. 

“Were what?” Hans grinned.

“So gorgeous. What? I mean, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean that. I mean you are gorgeous. I’ll just… stop right there.” Anna blushed.

Hans grinned, “Let’s get to work shall we?”

Hans stepped back, asking Anna to show him a basic routine. Anna decided on the warm up from the academy, just to show she knew basics. As she came to a stop, she landed back on flat foot. 

Hans thought for a moment. “Let me show you a couple things to make your technique a little cleaner.”

Anna nodded. Hans approached her and gently took her hands to show her better hand placement. “You’re focused, yes? It shows. Your movements are stiff. You want to flow.”

Hans followed her motions and repeated them to show her how to fix and clean them up. “Try again. Remember what we talked about.”

Anna nodded.

Her body ached after working just a half hour with Hans. “I think that’s a good stopping point for tonight. You’re learning quickly. I can already see improvement.” Hans grinned. 

“Really?” Anna felt her cheeks blush.

“Yeah, I really think so. Should we say we meet again over the weekend?” Hans suggested.

“That would be wonderful.” Anna grinned, “To-to dance together again, yes.”

Hans smiled at her and waited for her to pack her bag before walking her out of the theater. 

Anna felt her heart pound in her chest as they parted ways for the evening.

* * *

 

Anna sat in the audience as Gerda watched the company rehearse their production on stage.

“Chin up, Lisette! Keep those toes pointed!” Gerda called out. “Isaac, I’m not believing you’re in love with Elsa. Give me a little passion. Make it believable!” 

After Gerda turned the track off, the dancers broke, and begin to chat excitedly amongst themselves.

Gerda reminded them about their class at the studio in the morning to learn the final act of the ballet.

Dancers began to file out in groups and Anna found herself sitting alone in the audience. She waited just a few minutes for the theater to be empty.

She glanced around to make sure no one was around. Anna slipped her pointe shoes on and stood on the stage. She closed her eyes and began to dance, imagining Hans was watching her. As she finished the routine she had been practicing, she imagined the grin on his face, and all his perfect, straight, dreamy-- no not dreamy, she didn’t want to get ahead of herself—pearly white teeth grinning for her.

She took a deep breath and landed back on her heels. “Until tomorrow.” She smiled as she sat down and removed her point shoes. She slipped her shoes into her bag. 

“Hey, the theater is closed! Arendelle had until 9 and I’m locking this place up.” A voice called.

Anna jumped and spun around, “I’m so sorry! I just didn’t think-“

She noticed a young man standing in the stage wing. He was holding a large item Anna quickly identified as a broom.

“I don’t care about your life story. Get out so I can lock this place up.” The man grumbled. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll just be on my way.” Anna hurried out of the theater, staring back at the man.

He was tall, with broad shoulders and messy blond hair. She hadn’t spent much time at the theater since her parents had passed away, but she was sure he was new.

“What are you doing here so late, anyway. Arendelle finished their rehearsal half an hour ago. You know what? It doesn’t matter. The sooner you haul out the sooner I get to go home.” He shook his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your night.” Anna sighed as she started down the street.

He glared at her as she walked down the street, a small skip in her step. She was definitely a dancer, the way she danced a little on the streets as she walked. He knew she was trouble the moment he saw her sitting on the stage and pulling her shoes off, carefully examining her feet for injuries, and then pulling on street shoes. He knew she was going to be trouble.


	4. Chapter 3: The Stage Hand

 

Anna woke to sun peering through her bedroom window. She squinted and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, rolling over to check her clock.

She gasped, realizing she was late for class. This was why Elsa was always so mad.

She rushed to get dressed and ran down to the studio. She pulled the door to the studio open and ran through to the dressing room.

“Anna?” Lisette called as she watched Anna rush through the dressing room.

“I can’t talk Lisette! I’m late for class!” Anna called after her.

Anna burst into the studio to find the other dancers lined on the walls. Gerda stood with her arms crossed as Isaac and Elsa were stretching in the center of the floor.

“Glad you could join us, Anna.” Gerda said sternly.

Elsa looked up at her sister and her head bowed to return to stretching. Anna could feel the disappointment in her sister’s eyes.

“Today Elsa and Isaac have been kind enough to spend some time with us this morning, who as you know are Arendelle’s two principle dancers. Elsa and Isaac, can you tell us a little about your routine as principle dancers.” 

Isaac opened his mouth to say something. He was generally more talkative than Elsa, and did much better speaking to audiences.

“Of course I can talk about my routine, Gerda.” Elsa smiled. Isaac stood with his jaw open.

Gerda looked taken aback.

“I start the day by waking up early, and getting everything I need for morning class. I eat a little breakfast to get energy, and I make sure I drink water, and bring some to class. Then I get to class early, so I have time to prepare for class, and have time to mentally settle in before I put on my shoes.” Elsa stared at Anna as she spoke to the class.

Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then after morning class Isaac and I rehearse together until lunch. Isaac, did you want to add in from there?” Elsa offered.

“Oh! Uh- yeah. We practice choreography, make sure we’re emotionally on the same level. We’re not just dancing, but giving the audience the emotional connection. So it’s really important Elsa and I connect so it comes across as real to the audience. After lunch we go to class with the rest of the dancers and rehearse pieces from the show.” Isaac’s face turned a bright pink as he spoke.

Gerda sighed and rubbed her temples as she listened to the two dancers speak.

“And after we rehearse on stage, we go home to get a good night’s sleep, so we can wake up and do it all again the next day.” Elsa smiled.

“Thank you, Isaac and Elsa. I’ll see you both later today.” Gerda gestured to the door. “Take 15 everyone. We’ll be strengthening core when we come back.”

Anna stormed out of the studio and sat on the bench in the hall. Elsa stepped out with Isaac following behind.

“Anna?” Elsa looked at her.

“What the hell was that, Elsa? You embarrassed me in front of my class!” Anna cried.

Elsa’s face hardened, “Well maybe next time you should be on time.”

“It was a mistake! Elsa why won’t you help me if you want me to get better? Why?” Anna felt her face turning red.

Elsa pursed her lips. “Because it’s not the principle dancer’s job to teach the academy dancers.”

Anna felt tears starting in the corners of her eyes, “You’re my sister! You’re supposed to look out for me!” 

Elsa gasped as she looked at Anna. Isaac darted down the hall. Elsa crossed her arms and gave Anna a stern look, “Ballet is not about looking out for your sister. It’s about doing what’s best for the company.”

Anna felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat on the bench and buried her face in her knees.

 

* * *

 

At lunch, Anna was quiet as she picked at her salad. Lisette shoveled down forkfuls of her plate. “Hey, you’re quiet today.”

“Don’t act like you don’t know why. The whole company knows. Everywhere I go I see people whispering. Frederich won’t even look at me.” Anna grumbled.

“You and Elsa sure had a blow out in the hall there didn’t you?” Lisette tried to fake a grin.

 “She won’t help me get better! There are many more fine dancers in Paris, and they’re nicer than her! Everything I said was justified.” Anna replied.

 Lisette stared at her. “You wouldn’t go to another company would you? I mean it would be the talk of the century. A blood Arendelle dancer not dancing for Arendelle Ballet?”

 “No. My father would probably roll in his grave. I just want him and Maman to be proud of me.” Anna replied as she took a bite of her lunch.

 “They will. You’re still growing.” Lisette softly touched her arm, “Practice makes perfect.”

 “I know, you’re right. I just wish Elsa could see that too.” Anna replied as she picked at her salad. “I’ll practice more, and do whatever it takes so she can see I really want to be in the company.”

 “That’s it! That’s the spirit!” Lisette giggled.

 

* * *

 

“A little harsh back there, weren’t you?”

 “I don’t want to talk about it, Isaac.” Elsa replied. She pointed up onto her toes, and rolled her foot down flat.

 “She’s young, and she’s learning. She’s going to make mistakes.” Isaac replied, “Take those off, we’re doing flat foot work today.”

 Elsa gave him a puzzled look as she took her pointe shoes off.

 “I know. I’m not good with her. Everything has always come so easily to me. I don’t know how to help her, and I’m afraid if I tell her that she’s going to think I’m a joke. Anyway, I said I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s go, roll the track.” Elsa pointed to the stereo across the room.

 Isaac plugged his iPod into the stereo and dialed a song into it. He looked over at Elsa and smiled. The track began to play on the stereo.

 “This isn’t from the show.” Elsa replied coldly.

 “I know. I think you could use a little break.” Isaac smiled and crossed the room, setting himself opposite from Elsa.

 “We’ve never done this song, it’s contemporary.” Elsa felt her heart start to race.

 “Then let your heart tell you how to move, Chérie.” Isaac whispered as he neared her, his hand grazing her waist.

 Elsa gasped as Isaac held her hand and spun her around. Her movements were stiff.

 “Lighten up, think of this as an emotional rehearsal. Gerda said she didn’t believe the romance on stage. Follow my lead.” Isaac smiled at her.

 Elsa held him as he lifted her leg back, and gently dropped it to the floor. Her heart was racing as she watched the ease in Isaac’s eyes as he danced. He was right, Gerda had said the romantic interaction between the two of them wasn’t believable on stage.

 She moved with him, arms flowing, feet moving across the room, his hands gracefully picking her up, and rolling her over his shoulder.

 Within a few moments, she was dancing to a song she and Isaac had never choreographed, yet they were in sync. Every drop, every lift, every roll, she could tell it was coming.

 The track ended and there was a moment of silence between them. Elsa’s hand rested on his cheek as he had tilted her back. His face was inches away from hers and she wanted him to stay there. He kept her calm.

 Isaac dropped her leg back to the floor, and straightened Elsa out. He ran across the floor to the stereo and stopped the music.

 “Feel better?” He asked, his lips curling into a friendly grin.

 Elsa stared at him and nodded.

 “Come on, we’ve got to get down to the theater.” Isaac unplugged his iPod and packed his back, “Elsa you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 “I-I shouldn’t have yelled at her. It’s just ever since-“

 “-your mother and father passed, you two have grown apart.” Isaac finished her sentence. He took her hand in his own as he slung his bag on his shoulder.

 “Am I getting that predictable?” Elsa laughed nervously.

 “No, I just know you too well.” Isaac laughed. He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss.

* * *

 

It was strange to be in a studio with a view different than Arendelle’s. The lighting was different, the acoustic was different, and all Anna could focus on was the way Hans guided her leg to show her the proper movement.

 “You’re doing really well. You’re a fast learner, Anna.” Hans praised her.

 Anna blushed, “Thanks.”

 “You know, one of my understudies just pulled out of our next production. She had a family emergency to tend to. Might you be interested in taking her place?” Hans asked, his lips curling in a coy smile.

 Anna opened her mouth, and no words came out. She wanted to say yes and jump up and down with excitement, but something was choking and holding her back. The cold bite of betrayal, probably.

 “Uh- I need to check my day planner. I know this is an incredible opportunity, I just don’t want to have to pull out on you like that other dancer.” Anna replied.

 “I mean, it’s an understudy position. It’s not to say you’d ever be on stage, but in the event one of our other dancers calls out, you’d be in.”

 “I really just need to think about it.” Anna felt him nearing her, and she worried he could tell she was worried about her responsibility to the Arendelle company.

 “Suit yourself.” Hans said softly as he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand.

 Anna felt her spin tingle and she gasped. She walked across the room to her bag and noticed it was nearly time for the Arendelle rehearsal to end. “I’ve got to go.” She said quickly.

 “Call me tomorrow?” Hans asked.

 “Of course.” Anna smiled.

 Anna hurried over to the Auditorium as Arendelle wrapped their stage rehearsal, hoping to get a little practice with the lights still on.

 As she got to the back stage door, the tall blond stagehand was locking the doors.

 “Oh no! Please let me use the stage for 30 minutes, no 20! Please!” Anna begged.

 “Sorry, theater is closed for the night.” He replied gruffly.

 “Please! It’ll fly by I promise!” Anna begged.

 “Nope, no can do.” He shook his head. Anna could tell he wasn’t the type to bend the rules.

 “Why?”

 “Because I don’t help people who aren’t truthful.” He snapped as he dropped the keys in his pocket.

 “What are you talking about?” Anna crossed her arms.

 “I thought you were an Îles de Sud dancer. I saw you sitting in with the Arendelle company the other night.”

 “So their principle is teaching me.” Anna frowned as she looked at him. He sure was rude for a stage hand.

 “Do you even realize how big the rivalry is between those two companies?” He asked.

 “Yes, I’ve lived it my entire life!” Anna laughed. Who was he to question her?

 “Then you know Hans Westergaard is one of the most competitive principle dancers in the world. He’s been trying to knock Elsa Arendelle and the Arendelle Ballet Company off the top for years.” The stage hand replied.

 “So you’re quite into ballet, then?” Anna smirked.

 “No. But working around her, you pick up on stuff.” He shook his head.

 “Then you know how important it is for me to rehearse on stage.” Anna grit her teeth.

 “No, go home for the night.” He crossed his arms. Anna would have noted they were much more muscular than she had anticipated. But she was mad at him.

 “Please! I can pay you!” Anna begged.

 “You could stick to your company.”

 “Hans has helped me!” Anna retorted.

 “I think you should go home before you get in any more trouble.”

 Anna grumbled, knowing she wasn’t getting anywhere with this stagehand. Why did he have to be the one who locked the theater down? Pierre would have gladly let her rehearse in there. He was quite a fan of her mother and father himself.

 “Fine.” Anna turned on her heel away from the theater.

 He watched her, his brow knit. She was unpredictable. “That’s it?”

 “Well you aren’t going to let me in, so I suppose I’ll just go home.” Anna shrugged.

 His eyes narrowed. She was up to something. “It’s a bit dark out.”

 “I’m aware.” Anna snapped.

 “How about I give you a ride home?”

 There was no way she could win without giving him the satisfaction he was looking for. She was going to have to agree, but she had already decided she was going to hate every second of it.

 He rolled around his scooter as she decided.

 “So are you coming?” He asked, pulling out a second helmet for her.

 Anna stood, staring at him for just a moment.


End file.
